Love Battle
by SaurkaJapan
Summary: The story is told from Third Person view. Blake, the evil king wants blossom. Blossom, the innocence one, who is in love with brick get capture. Brick, Blossom lover, is willing to do whatever it takes to have her back, even if it means to kill the king. Personality change with all the charterers. Blossom, Bubbles , Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Blake. There might be a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! SakuraJapan here. Just letting my mind roam out stories. Butch,Blake, Blossom & Brick personally change from what they are. Blake is the mean evil one who rule townville from his castle and has power and only use them at the end. Blossom is the innocence one who fears Blake and is a normal citizen who deeply in love with Brick. Brick is the good one who is Blossom lover, also a normal citizen who would die if anything happens to her. Butch is Blake highest servant and commander of an attack and spy team for the king. If you don't like their personally, don't read my story then! I don't accept flaming! But I do accept feedback on it. This is what happened before the real story started. I will be talking in third person in this story and throughout the chapters.**

**They have normal body parts and blossom and brick don't have power. Blues and greens are in here...maybe...**

* * *

~ Third Person View ~

In this land called townville, lies a person cruel to everyone who get in his way. The king of the land, "Blake Aaron

Jomo" hates everyone thats get in his way. Because of his super powers, everyone fears him. That's the reason

why he love townville. Every one to dumb not to obey him. As he was going through town, everyone looking and

bowing to him, he notice that there was one girl in particular that caught his eye. A girl who hair like ginger shone

from the crowd of commoners. Even though her eyes could not be seen, he was starting to long for the girl, knowing

who ever she was, she was going to be his. After the crowd separate, he had one of his servant back at the castle

to dress him up as a commoner. After that, he had one of the other many servants to go throughout the town and

look for people who hair was orange or ginger as he liked to call it. While his servants were doing his bidding. He

keep have thoughts of her, wondering what her name was. As he was doing that, he was interrupted by his

servant telling him about the report of the ginger hair person. There was a total of two ginger hair commoners

in the town. One Name "Blossom Elizabeth Utonium" and the other "Brick Alex Mojo". He was pleased about the first

one but didn't care about the second one. All he wanted was the girl named "Blossom". Then his servant told him

where the girl could be found. He was already starting not to like being dressed as a commoner but if it was to find

out more info about her, he was willing to do so. As he had one of his servant drop him off at the corner of the girl

house, not to far from her thought. He saw her from a distance walking toward a little shop right next to her house.

He started to follow her until he came to the shop window. He stared at her as he saw how beautiful she was. How

her rose pink eyes sparkled under the light, how her ginger hair came down to her waist, how her face was curved

in the most perfect way that made him think that the gods made her just for him. Her clothes didn't matter to him,

but he did spot what was on top of her head that made her face compleat, A red bow. A perfect head bow that was

made for her. He was about to walk in the shop when he notice how the girl ran to the other side of the shop. He

look to the other side of the shop that put anger in his eyes. A boy no older than her, he had darker orange hair

than her, he had red crimson eyes like him, a red cap that was turned backwards, his clothes didn't matter to him

either but the way his arms were made him even more anger. They were in a position where it was saying come

here. She ran into his arms and gave him and tight embraced, they parted from there embraced and she gave him a

peck on the cheek which made him turn red in embarrassment and made blake turn red in anger. But then his anger

disappeared and he started ti walk away, laughing under his breath saying "she'll be mine soon...". When he got

back to his castle he had a smirk on his face. He called one of his highest servant to his room, "Butch" and

commanded him that after the week is over... he wants that girl in his room. The servant bowed and exited the

room. All that was left in that dark room was blake, laughing to himself saying," Blossom Elizabeth Utonium will be

mines...very soon." While Blake was in his room, Blossom was working at the shop with her lover Brick, were they

sold sweets. Whenever he was there, it seemed like the they were the only two people in the world. The way his

eyes looked at her made her think that he was a gift, given to her. Even though they weren't rich, they weren't poor

either. But everyone who knew them, knew that there love shined like gold. Blossom didn't know that she was

being watched, her every move was being watched. Soon the end of the week came, it was time to close up the

shop for the day. As Brick and Blossom were walking home, they were talking about what to bake for next week,

and blossom stopped in the middle of walking, brick turned around and asked what's wrong. She said it felt like

people were staring at her. Making her feel uncomfortable, he told her not to worry. But she keep think that

something bad was going to happen. Little did she know that people were really watching her. As she was going

into her home,she paused and look back, waving to brick her lover, when suddenly she heard his name. Fear rose

into her eyes as she heard his name being called throughout the town saying, "Have Love for are Great King,

Blake!". The man she was afraid of was the king, she hated him since he became king. He took away her father. But

he also did something that he didn't know he did. He'd help her find love. She went into the house and went to ,

she didn't notice the attacker that would be attacking her. The man with forest green eyes, "Butch Maxwell Mojo".

He creeped into her house through the roof, Blake had told him that he wanted him but if he did any damage to her,

he would have his head. He had brought a rope and a cloth. He creeped up on her and before she could scream,

her mouth was gagged, and she was tied up. All she could see was a man with dark green looking slyly at her, she

started to make muffling sound, trying to get a sound out to try to get brick attention. He lived right next door to her

to make sure she was ok. Butch stopped her from making any noise by putting her into a sound proof bag. He

exited the house through the window he came in and went to the back of her house were a horse was waiting. He

rode off through the secret road leading to the castle where the evil king waited for his prize.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review and follow. More Chapters coming soon. I'll try to update when I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm Back and still writing. So far I have gotten ? review. you must really like my story, yes I'm going**

**to make more chapter but still in third person view, since I got the inspiration from this girl name **

**DarkAngel91398. One of her stories was in third person view and the only reason why it was like that was**

**because brick said people like it better in third person view so I'm going with brick on that. Buttercup is the **

**like the head of police, she not as rich as the king but she a bit rich she takes charge of what happens in the **

**village. Enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

~ Third Person View ~

When Butch got to the gate, the guards let him in. As he was passing through the gates, the guard looked in his

dircetion and saw squirming from the bag, they open there mouths but nothing came out, they knew that even

though he was a servant, he was the highest servant, meaning, he was closer to being a knight or even the right

hand of the king so they just closed there mouth and just let that question roam through there minds. As he was

entering the castle he carefully took Blossom out of the sound proof bag. When she was out, she was about to kick

him but then saw him in full light. He was "Butch Maxwell Mojo" the leader of the secret army on the king. There

was a rumor in town saying that army leaders from other countries had came to the king to kill him...but they never

got past the border. I wasn't to fearful of him as I was of the king but knew enofge from the rumor to not do

anything and just follow where he was taken me. Butch took her up to the fourth floor, right under the king floor

and led her to a room filled with pink. The king had one of his servant to find out what her favorite color was even

though he already knew what is was. She had stop making the muffling sounds. Probably when she found out who

I was. I sat her down on the bed and untied her and took away the cloth from her mouth. She just stared at me.

The same stare that many people give me when I'm about to kill them. "Why-are-you-doing-this?" stare. I didn't

bother me thought. Butch told her to stay put and exited the room, and locked the door. Blossom just stared at the

door. She couldn't believe what just happened, no couldn't was an understatement. She didn't believe this was

happening to her. So many thoughts were going thought her head at the time. "Why am I here? Why was I

kidnapped from my home? What did I do?" All Blossom could do was sit there. But that didn't last long. Soon her

eyelashes start to open and shut until she fell backwards on the bed. Morning came and Blake was up with a smirk

on his face, watching the sunrise come up and he whispered silently to himself, "Today...you are mine Blossom...and

forever you'll be mines." He called his highest servant to his room and asked him did he do his deed. He bowed

respectfully and told him that she was in the room right under him. Which made him turn from the window he was

standing at and look him in the eye with lust in his eyes. Butch already knew what he wanted next, he bowed again

and left. He went to where he had a left Blossom, but when he got there, the door was open. Blossom had

unpicked the lock this morning, brick had taught her how to pick a lock in case she ever got locked in the freezer,

where they put all the chocolate so it could form into hearts and other shapes. Butch became mad, he should have

thought to put guards at the door, but he wasn't thinking that she would be able to escape. Blossom was now

running down the 3 story stair when she started to hear heavy footstep following after her, so she picked up her

pace, not wanting to be capture again or taken to him. Him of all people she didn't want to see. A tear ran down her

face as she was running. All she could think of getting out of here but she knew her chances where slim. Since Butch

was following here, she knew he could possible catch her. But she wouldn't give up. Butch was on her tail, he was

on a few steps away from his grip, the sun was starting to rise higher that when he saw it. When he was finally

right next to her, he grabbed her by her waist. She didn't kick or scream, she just hung her head and let her tears

run out. Butch ran back up the five flight of stairs, wasting no time at all. He wasn't out of breath or was sweaty,

just tried. He knocked first before he heard the word enter. Blossom tears stop falling and fear rose in her. Her head

was still down not wanting to make eye contact with him. Her hair covering her eyes. She felt Butch hand let go of

her waist and heard the door close behind her. Now she was alone with this person, alone with him. Brick on the

other hand was very confused and worried, he knocked on Blossom door but she didn't answer. So instead of just

leaving her alone, he enter. His face was shock, then confused, then anger. The reason why. One, he was shocked

that Blossom wasn't there. Two, he was confused at where she could be this time in the morning. Three, he knew

who would take her. He saw it on her face when his name was called out. He didn't know if for sure if he had took

her but, his guts told him. But how would he get there. As he was picking up her items he stumbled a pond a

picture of Blossom and a girl in green. Then it came to him, he knew the girl, "Buttercup, Protector of the Village". He

knew that with her help he could get there. So he started out on his journey toward her. When he got there, she

was going through the "Lost People" Papers. He knocked, she let in. He told her what happened and she became

enraged. She said she would help him by giving him a horse to get to her. He asked what she was going to do, and

what appeared on her face said everything for him to know what she was going to do. He got on her horse and

rode swiftly away from the village. While she gather the towns people for a meeting. Back at the castle with

Blossom, she had her bangs covering her eyes. He started to come closer to Blossom but she didn't do anything,

she was to afraid to do anything. He keep coming closer till he was a few inches away from her face. Not a second

later, Blossom was sweep off her feet and onto a bed. Blake got on top of her, she tried to get from under him but

he used one of his hands to hold both of her wrist above her head, and his other hand to hold her face. She was in

direct contact with his eyes. His eyes didn't look anything like brick crimson red eyes, his was blood red, a bit darker

than his eyes. Blake was leaning in for the kiss when suddenly...

* * *

**Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger but since I haven't been posting for a while, I though I should let you **

**have this. I really like reviews, they give me more ideas so I can to write you guys stories...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all my fellow reader, thanks for coming back for more. I got 9 reviews! For just 2 Chapter! I wasn't going to put what people had said in this story but my mind though other guys really must love me TTuTT. Bubbles is the highest maid, plus the kindest maid in the castle, she's in charge of the other maids. She's in love with Second highest Servant. Boomer is second for the king knight, right under Butch. When Butch isn't around, it's up to him to fulfill the duties of Butch place, he has a small crush on Bubbles.**

**Enjoy Chapter.**

* * *

As Blake was leaning for the kiss then Butch had bust open the doors, he was panting really heavy like he just got done running.

Blake didn't look happy though, you could say he was kind of pissed. "Sir I have some important information" Blake never

took his hands off of blossom," Can't it wait, don't you see i'm in the middle of something" he said through his teeth. Butch

was deciding if he should tell him now or later. "I'm sorry but it can't wait" he said not showing fear. He starred at him then got

off of Blossom and tied his robe. " I'll be back" he said with a smirk on his face and turned to butch with a scowl on his face. Even

though Butch head was down he felt the anger. Butch closed the door and locked it giving the key to Blake. "Butch, this better be

important because if it's not, you will face punishment for interrupting me." "This is very important sir. The people have started an

uproar proclaiming that you have taken one of the villagers away." He stopped in his tracked, they were walking towards the throne

room.

"Sir?"

"So they say i have taken away one of there fellow villagers"

"Yes, Sir"

"Who is leading the uproar?"

"Buttercup Jade Utoumin" he chucked at the name

"Isn't she your sister" Butch had to hold back a snarl. She was indeed his sister but they hardly talked to each other neither did anyone

know about there relationship as siblings.

"Yes"

"Then as a brother as you are. I expect you to do something about the uproar"

"Yes sir" He said then bowed before running to one of the many stairways in the castle. While on the other hand, Blake was still making his way

to the throne room where he was greeted with a red carpet stretching it way from the door to his chair. He put a smirk on his face and walked

proudly to his chair while his servants were on the floor bowing. Meanwhile with Brick, he was on his way to the castle going through the forest

route. As soon as he came within thirty miles of the castle, he got off his horse with a sword on his belt and his arrow and bow on his back. Brick

slowly crept through the woods not wanting to startled any of the men nearby. As he approached the castle and he saw a guard standing not too

far from the entrance. He slowly approached him from behind and grabbed his mouth and pulled him back then knocking him out into a unconscious

state. Then dragging him were a tree was and resting him there. Then he made his was way to the place doing what he did to the first man until

he got to the side of the castle. If his corrections were right, this side of the castle was were the walls were the weakest. he then pulled two

arrows out his pack and started to scale the wall with a smirk on his face. Blossom on the other hand was having a horrible time. She was still locked

in the room. She had gotten off the bed trying to find an escape route but all the windows and doors had guards standing at them. It was hopeless

to Blossom to escape so she went to a corner and cried, not something she did often but she felt it was quite the time for it. Then she heard the door

open, she didn't want to look up for fear that it might be him but to her luck, it wasn't him. It was a girl with blue eyes, blonde hair and light skin, she

was wearing a maid uniform. She nevered seen her in the village before. She put on a warm smile that was inviting and that made Blossom worries melt away

like she had just brighten up the room with her smile. In her hand was a tray with food on it and water. She came closer to Blossom and kneed down to her

level, she put the tray next to her and gave her a hug. Blossom wasn't expecting that, it was so unexpected that she just responded with hugging her back. It

was a reflex that she encounter with brick. Whenever he hugged her she just hugged him back without another thought. She stopped hugging her and just

gave her another smile. She didn't have to say anything and blossom just knew what she was saying.'Everything's going to be ok'. Then someone else came

in, It was a gentleman, he was wearing a knight outfit just without all the metal stuff. He had blonde hair to and darker blue eyes then the girl. He had

called her name with a worry expression on his face. She got up and went to him looking him in the eye, he had sort of blushed when she did it but then

he said she should be coming anlog before he came. So they both left the room but before they left, the girl that i had caught, her name was bubbles

gave me a warm smile and waved goodbye, then i was left all alone in the room by myself.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for so long. I'm a horrible person. TToTT. I just notice how long this chapter was and when i started on it again it was 347 word, now it's 1,005. Im good - 3 -. But yeah, i forgot to put butch in here about what he was doing but i'll put it in my next chapter which i'm hoping wont be to long from updating. R&R also i got some more stories coming out so watch for more of the famous SJ Stories.**

**Peace, Love & Happiness. Mizuki Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers and welcome back to another chapter of this thrilling mind seeking story called 'Love Battle' I got a review from an nice guest who I guess was new or didn't want to sign in but I don't really care. But the person left me with some information that I'm probably going to use but you're going to have to wait and see.**

~ Third P.O.V ~

Blake was in his throne room with maid by his side. He had a proud smirk on playing on his face. The reason no one knew why. All of sudden he told one of his maids that he was going to make an announcement and that he wanted to town to come and hear it. She bowed and ran off to tell of what he had said through the town. As the maid went, he could only see what the Townville people would look, the shock of terror and horror. As with Butch he was off to see the sheriff also known as his sister. When he came he busted the door in with a loud bang. Buttercup didn't seem unfazed by the act and just looked up. When she saw who it was, she had a scowl on her face. He on the other hand seemed pissed off. He came storming to her demanding what the heck was her problem. She stood up then started yelling at him what was his problem with stealing woman out of the village especially a very close friend to her. But he didn't seem to give a care, all he was saying that he better stop this uproar before someone gets hurt. She was getting quite steam saying who do you think you are telling what I can do and what I can't. Then he said that he could tell her what to do since he was her older brother, the only thing sibling she had left in her family because everyone else died of tragic deaths. That stunned her for a minute due to the fact that no one had brought up that subject for a long time. But she got over it and demanded him to get out. With Brick on the other hand was climbing up the window when he came into the guest room. When he got there he found no one there but a bed and a chair. Not much for a guest room. He then stepped through the door to go out into the hallway; he started to walk down the cored and up the stairs, he had been in this castle once before and it seemed like nothing had changed so he headed for the King room where he was sure that Blossom would be when he saw someone blocking the door. It was an all too familiar blonde, Boomer Matthew Jojo. He turned to Brick with a sword in his hand, and then he said, if you want to get to her, you're going to have to go past me then. Brick then smirked and pulled out his sword and a battle began against a red-head and a blonde. Back to with Buttercup, she was still steamed with what was happening so she went into the town to make sure nothing was happening. When she came out she saw girls in maid clothing running around the town screaming 'The king has an announcement! The king had an announcement!' which everyone knew meant go to the castle so that's where she was heading, and then she noticed Butch with a confused look on his face. So she moved in front of the crowd to hear what he was going to say and Butch saw what she was doing so he followed her. Brick and Boomer was still in the cored fighting, Brick was a skilled swords man but Boomer was finer sword man with much more experience with sword than brick was so he easily overcame brick. Brick on the other hand, after fighting with him for ten minutes knew that he was going to fail at winning against him. Boomer did a slick move by going around brick then grabbing the end of his sword and held it against brick neck. Brick was helpless, if he moved his neck would bleed, he was willing to risk it for blossom but boomer had the blade to close so he would die if he moved. Boomer on the other hand had a sad look on his face; he never wanted to do this. He remember the only reason for doing this.*Flashback* the king had called boomer to his throne room, he had cleared out all his servants and maids, boomer was still wearing his knight uniform, this was after he had come back from town and was in the process of capturing blossom. Boomer bowed and then lifted his head waiting for the king to speak. Blake had started to talk about one of the maids who Boomer was really fond of. Bubbles Mist Untounim. He knew that Boomer had a crush on her and that he was one day going to marry her. He said that if anything was to happen to Blossom or that her so called 'Lover' came to recuse her and he escape with her, he would have bubble head and heart in his hand he had said in a serious tone. Boomer face dropped, he knew the king knew almost everything in the castle, but I didn't think he knew that much about what happened in knights and maid lives. You do understand right he said and I bowed, then he dismissed me and that ended me where I am right now. The king told me that if I do capture her lover, that I was to bring him to the throne room and that's just were we was headed. On the other hand with Blake, he had told Bubbles to go and get Blossom and bring her to the throne room so she could also hear the announcement. She went through the many secret pathways that the castle had until she came to wear blossom was. Blossom was still in the corner eating the food that Bubbles had brought her. When she saw Bubbles she had a smile on her face then it turned into a confused look. Bubble then grabbed Blossom arm and dragged her out of the room, Blossom was getting worried asking Bubbles were they was going. Bubbles wanted to answer her but she didn't want to raise fear in the poor girl heart but it was a bit too late for that. They got to the throne in less than five minutes, just before Boomer and Brick came bursting through the door. Blossom saw brick and brick saw blossom, as the same for boomer and bubbles. Blake was walking to the balcony when he turned around and saw those four. He had a smirk on his face and keeps walking to the balcony. When he got there, the entire town was right below him talking then they stop when they saw him, Buttercup and Butch had decide to move not to close and not too far so they could see the king. When everything was quite, he started talking.

"I have an announcement! I'm getting married to Blossom (Middle name) Untiounm!"

**Another cliff hanger! I want to thank Guest for giving me the idea on how to continue this amazing story. I give the marriage part to him/her. But you guys should be happy, I updated in less than a day or two or was it three? Well it doesn't matter, I updated in under a week! (That's record time for me, probably because I typed the entire paper out on my computer without internet then uploaded it to FF when I got wifi) But Arigoto for reading Chapter 4 of Love Battle, please stay tune for Chapter 5! **

**Peace, Love, Happiness! Mizuki Out!**

**~ Mizuki ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again Fanfictioner! I just can't stop writing Love Battle, I mean it! It's like I'm addicted to it! Well for you guys it's a good thing, for me… it bad because I'm supposed to be doing work, not writing Fan-Fictions. I'm still amazed with myself as how I can write two fan-fiction stories in 1 day and post them the next. But just let forgot that and continue with LOVE BATTLE! Also I would like to thank BabyGirl1019 for that awesome review of giving me the idea of how to continue this story.**

Where we left off: When everything was quite, he started talking.

"I have an announcement! I'm getting married to Blossom (Middle name) Untiounm!"

~ Third P.O.V ~

After he said that, you heard gasps in the crowd. As he predicted, he saw on the faces of the people, horror and terror. He then walked back into the throne room were his servants closed the door behind him. Then he saw three faces that were full of horror and one particular face was filled with anger. Blossom was desperately trying to get to brick, but bubbles was holding her in place brick on the other hand was filled with anger and was ready to kill Blake because of all the hatetride that was building up inside of him. Blake was quite amazed with what was rolling out; he went and sat in his chair then looked directly at brick. He looked at boomer and boomer knew what to do, he then bowed his head and dragged brick to the dungeon. Blossom saw what was happening and tried to reach out to him, her hand touched his with a swift movement and then there was nothing left to touch as the doors shut behind him. She wanted to cry deeply, she looked at bubbles but her head was bowed down, she raised it and blossom saw the sadness in those lovely blue eyes. It's like she knew what was happening but she couldn't do anything to stop it. Blake then called bubbles name and told her to take her to the bridal chamber so she could get ready for their wedding tomorrow at dusk. She nodded and led Blossom to the place. Blossom had her head down silently crying, bubbles could tell she was crying and she rubbed her back, when no one was looking she brought blossom closer to her and hugged her all the way to the room. Outside the castle, Buttercup was upset, but that was an understatement, she was highly pissed. She knew the king could do anything he wanted and get away with it but she couldn't believe what was happening. She then notice that Butch also had a shocked look on his face, wasn't he supposed to know about this? He then took of through the crowd on the way to the castle with buttercup on his track. But with Brick, it wasn't going to good with him, he had a sword to his neck and was being dragged to the dungeon, Brick wasn't fazed about what was happening. He knew what had happen to Boomer, when they were kids, him, Boomer, and Butch were great friends, almost like brother just like the girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup treated each other like they were sister. Boomer and Bubbles was the kindest people you knew on the block right after them, were him and Blossom who they seemed to take responsible for anything the six of them did, and Butch and Buttercup were the bad kids on the block but were still good on the inside. But then after we all turned ten, Blake came and recruited Butch & Boomer as his fellow knights and Bubbles as one of his maids, me and Blossom stayed under the raider with this guy but I guessed he found out about me and her. We had just started developing feeling for each other at the age of thirteen. As we were heading down the stairs to the dungeon I asked him what had happen to him and he just said stuff, I got to see his eyes and even though it was quick I saw the sadness in his eyes like he was forced to do this which he probably was. We soon came to the dungeon wear there were two heavy men were guarding the door, they took my bow & arrows, and my sword then boomer put me in the dungeon and locked the door. He started to walk away until I couldn't see him anymore. I sighed and thought to myself, how the heck I'm going get out of this one? As I turned around I notice something or someone that looked very familiar to me. Blake was still sitting at his throne when Butch came bargaining through the door looking very confused and a tad angry, but on the other hand, Buttercup was very angry and a tad confused on why he would do that. But Blake didn't need to hear any of their argument on what he did, it was his decision and he could do whatever he liked. After Buttercup came up after Butch, he was mad and told her to get out of the throne room because she wasn't supposed to be here. She then started arguing about how he wasn't the boss of her and then he brought up the older brother thing and that got under Blake skin to the point where he shouted at them telling them to shut up. Both of them stop arguing and turned to him, he then pulled two scrolls from the side of his chair and each of them had a name on them. He told them to come here, so they came closer to the paper to see what it said and what they saw shocked them, it said the Buttercup (middle name) Untioum and Butch (middle name) Jojo were adopted! Bubbles and Blossom had made it to the bridal chamber where it was all white with pink here and there, Bubbles led Blossom in so she could sleep, she was probably tired from all this confusion and marriage stuff. While Bubbles went to go get the bed ready she told Blossom to go take a shower, she gave her a night gown and a towel and some clean under garments and Blossom left for the shower. She was still trying to figure out if this was real or was this a nightmare. Just whatever this was she wanted it over with as soon as possible, she just wish she would just wake up from this horrible dream and go back to the way things were when they were five.

**Wow, Blossom wants things to go back the way they were and brick has memories of what it was like before Blake came and almost destroys everything. Bubbles & Boomer feel sad for the red couple. Butch & Buttercup aren't siblings but were adopted?! Stay tune for another Chapter of Love Battle that I am now typing up through my computer on my Word Prosser. **

**Peace, Love & Happiness. Mizuki Out!**

**~ Mizuki ~**


	6. Chapter 6

Love Battle Chapter 6

I'm back!I'M NOT DEAD! If any of you guys though i was. Enjoy the story, this is the second to last chapter.

Where we left off: She was still trying to figure out if this was real or was it a nightmare? Just whatever this was she wanted it over with as

soon as possible, she just wish she would just wake up from this horrible dream and go back to the way things were when they were five.

* * *

~ Third P.O.V ~

It's was early dawn in Townsville, Blake was sound asleep while all the maids and servants were making sure everything was going to be

perfect for the wedding from the cake that was going to be cut to the decorations that were going to on top of the altar. Blake had destroyed

anything religionist in Townsville so there was no chapel to get married at so they had it in the enormous ballroom. It's was havoc in there.

Blake had given Bubbles the privilege of how the wedding should be and look like and all the other details that involved a wonderful wedding.

He also told her that she was Blossom maid of honor which Blossom had no say in but if she did, she wouldn't have mind it. But the problem

with Blossom was that she didn't mind getting married, not one bit. She just didn't want to get married to him. Blossom had always had

dreamed of the perfect white wedding with her perfect lover waiting for her at the end of the ale. But that wasn't going to happen if she didn't

get out of this marriage with Blake. She came to the door and knocked; it opened and revealed a male blonde that looked a lot like the one

she saw the other day. But she cleared that out of her head; she then asked if she could go see the king. He said that he wasn't up yet and

that he usually doesn't rise until eight. Then she said it was an emergency. He gave her a questioning look before letting her out and showing

her where he was. He knocked first before he heard the word enter come from the other side of door. He peeked his head in before opening it

for Blossom to enter; when she entered he was under the sheets with no shirt on. When he saw it was her, he sat up with a smirk on his face

which wanted to make Blossom go back to her room but she put on a serious face and said she need to talk to him about this wedding that he

was so called planed. He bowed and with a wave of his hand, he dismisses Boomer from the room leaving him and Blossom alone. When

Boomer left Blossom started to talk instantly. She was telling Blake that just because he was king and everything didn't mean he could force

her to marry him. She also talked about that she wasn't going to marry him no matter what he did and there was nothing that could change

her mind so he should just call the marriage off. After she was done he just sat there with a huge smirk on his face. She was confused that he

wasn't upset with what she had said and why he was smirking. He shook his head and said that's there not anything that he could say that

could change her mind and she firmly said no there is absolutely nothing he could say to change her mind. Then he said not even a certain

lover of your and that's when she froze. She had forgotten about brick. He had saw that he had caught her in his web and continue on about

him, he said had she forgotten what happen to him yesterday? He was in the dungeon and with a snap of his fingers he could be on the floor

dead right in front of her by the knight that had him with a sword to his neck yesterday. He also said that if she didn't marry him then that was

what was going to happen to him. He had left Blossom with no other choice but to marry him if she wanted Brick alive. She then bowed her

head in defeat and said that she would marry him. He already knew that she was going to marry her one way or another. He then called

Boomer name who came in and as she knew now was the guy who had put Brick in the dungeon, he told him to take her back to her the

dressing room where she could get fitted for the evening events. He bowed his head and led her to the room. Blossom had her head down.

There was nothing she could do to change his plans whether she liked it or not. On the other hand, Buttercup and Butch were just dazzle that

they weren't siblings. They were both think why do I care now that were not siblings? Even though they were not siblings, there still was a

little tingling feeling that was inside of them. They thought it might be from the shock that their parents left them and gave them up but it was

something more than that but just what? Bubbles was glad that she got to plan somebody wedding but she didn't feel comfortable planning a

force marriage. But she didn't show any sadness but one boy saw right through the cover up. She knew that he knew that she didn't want

this for the girl or the boy. He looked at her and while no one was looking, he gave her a kiss. It didn't help the problem but it made the cover

up easier for Bubbles to endure and she wasn't alone at least. Blossom was getting measured for her dress, it was white and peach and a

little poofy. Blake was getting suited for his tuxedo which was red in the middle and black everywhere else. When it came time for the

wedding, the entire castle servant's, knights and maids were there to attend it. The town's people who couldn't see it saw it from their

television. The music had started and rose petals fell from the ceiling, at the end of the alter were Blake, Bubbles, Butch, Boomer and

Buttercup who was force to attend. At the other end, there was a nervous wreck Blossom with red roses in her hand. She was slowly coming

down the ale, a bit slower than a typical bride would be coming down the ale. When she got to the alter, there was a young man with brown

hair and brown eyes in a suit with a blank book in his hand. He started to do all the things that you would typically hear. Then came time for

the vows, the man made us face each other then made me state the vows that were in front of me.

I, Blossom Utonium, take you Blake Jomo, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.

Then he turned towards Blake and Blake did his vows

I, Blake Jomo, take you Blossom Utonium, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.

Blake grinned an evil grin as Blossom showed fear in her eyes. Was she really doing this. Then the guy said something else

"If anyone wishes for these two not to be wed, then speak now or forever hold your peace."

That was the signal, the signal for anyone, someone to save her from getting married to this dreaded man. She was practically begging any

god, if their was on to save her from this marriage. But the room stayed silent, no one dare to speak in sake of their had manage to

close her eyes to keep the tears from falling. Then the man was about to continue in when the door came flying open let a gust of wind come

flying by the person who made the bold statement everyone was thinking.

"I Object!"

* * *

I am an terrible person for not updating for so long. I had to finish a whole lot of work so I could graduate which was back in May-June. Then some religion stuff came up so i had to postpone my writing. This is the second to last chapter of "Love Battle'". I'm going to make sure the last chapter is long as heck! Please review

Mizuki Out!


End file.
